


Is it wrong to be a knight if you're supposed to be a princess?

by Minusmensch



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minusmensch/pseuds/Minusmensch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Korra were best friends since kindergarten. She'd always protected her - like a knight. Korra was Asami's knight and Asami her princess. That's how it has always been. But one day it changed, one day everything changed, one day Korra was aware that what she felt for her best friend was more than just love between friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knight or Princess?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I recently started an AO3 account in order to upload this korrasami fanfiction. It's my first and I'm not even a native english speaker but I hope you like it anyway. Maybe this can also improve my English skills ;) Feel free to correct my mistakes! This'll help me a lot.
> 
> I'm planning on uploading three chapters first and see if it appeals to the audience. If not, well, we'll see..
> 
> But for now, enjoy the fanfiction :)

She'd never seen herself as the princess. The princess who wore fancy dresses. The princess who was always perfectly styled. The princess who was being rescued by her mighty knight.

She'd never ever identified herself with those princesses unlike every other girl her age.

Instead she always wanted to be the knight. The knight who helped others. The knight who defeated villains. The knight who rescued their beautiful princess.

When she was little she remembers asking her kindergarten educator to make her a helmet out of paper, just like a knight's. But instead she gave the girl a princess' hat. Little Korra refused to take it and kept insisting on the helmet, until she actually made her one. She was so happy she wore it everyday with pride and joy.

She remembers always trying to protect the weak ones, especially the girls. She fought for them, stuck with them and scared off the bad guys. She never allowed herself to cry, to show any signs of pain. A knight cannot be whiny and disappoint the princesses after all!

At that time she'd never known that her behavior was not that of a typical girl, it was more like a boy's. But that had never affected her in any way. She still grew up like any other girl, even had a crush on a boy without realizing it. The only thing that differed her from the other girls was her lack of interest in fashion and make up and stuff like that. She rather preferred to go out, play with her mates, run around, discover new things. But she's never forgotten what she was aiming for: being a knight, eventually even becoming a knight.

Her childhood was so easy. She never had to think about what she was doing. What was important for her at that time was just that she had fun. She never worried about for example love or her appearance towards others. She was still a kid after all. But now?

Korra felt something warm hovering over her face. As she opened her eyes she was greeted with a gorgeous sight. A sleeping woman was facing her, her breaths heavy, her mouth just slightly opened. Her eyes were closed and even though Korra couldn't see her wonderful eyes there were still her eyelashes to admire. Se _riously, they are so long even without mascara, how does she do that?_

Her eyes wandered over the other girl's face from her forehead to her cheeks, her chin, then finally resting on those full lips. She usually wears red lipstick on them but they still look super full and soft. Her black hair was falling perfectly as always, her locks looked so silky and Korra couldn't help but imagine how they would feel if she tangled her hair in her hands.

Korra absently reached out to cradle her face but stopped abruptly when she sighed and snuggled more into her blanket.

_What the hell was I doing?_

She quickly withdrew her hand and continued watching her sleep, their faces inches apart. Korra was lost in thoughts.

_Why the heck would I remember my childhood again? And the thing with the helmet. So embarrassing..._

She let out a sigh a little bit louder as intended but that was enough to startle the other woman. She let out a heavy groan and began to stretch her arms as she slowly opened her eyes and blinked away the sleep, then instantly backed away. Korra felt a little sting but decided to ignore it.

“Whoa, you scared me a little bit...”

“Yeah because good morning is too common nowadays.” Korra snorted and turned to the other side, playing offended.

“Korraaa, it wasn't because of you. I mean, wouldn't you be a bit surprised if you woke up and someone was staring at you?”

She felt arms wrapping around her middle and drawing her closer. The other girl buried her face into her back.

“Yaah, okay, you have a point. Still, this hurt me. I mean, you should be honored that someone is so impressed by your beauty they couldn't help but stare, Asami.” She faked a hurt tone.

“I'm sorry, looks like I just have to deal with the creepy Korra.” The words were muffled by her back.

Korra chuckled and began to move away from Asami's embrace but she held her in place.

“No, I don't wanna get up yet, let's just stay like this for a little longer. You're so warm and cozy.”

She drew the younger girl closer.

“Uh, thanks, I think?” The words made Korra feel awkward.

 She felt the girl smiling against her back.

“You're welcome.”


	2. You want to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't expect you guys to like this fanfiction but I'm really glad you do, so there you go, second chapter :) I kind of struggle with writing this in third person since I started with writing it in first person, so sorry if it's confusing sometimes :/ Also the chapters look way shorter in AO3 than in Libre Office, didn't expect it to be that short xD
> 
> Whatever, enjoy the fanfiction :)
> 
> Feel free to correct my mistakes, feedback would be great :D Thanks for reading everyone and thanks for the comments! <3

In the end they ended up falling asleep again. Korra awoke first to find herself still wrapped tightly in Asami's arms. She smiled and took one of her friend's hands in hers. Carefully not to startle the sleeping woman behind her she reached out to her phone and checked the time: 12.30 pm

“Asami...” She whispered loudly and squeezed the girl's hand.

“We need to get up, didn't you want to go to the sale from that store we were shopping in last week?”

Korra's squeeze was answered by another squeeze from Asami.

“Just five more minutes...”

“Asami, come on. We have to get up.”

She shifted in Asami's arms to face her, their noses almost touching. “You want to go now or not?“

The older girl nodded furiously. “I wanna go, I wanna go!” She repeated over and over, now wide awake.

Korra just had to smile at her best friend's reaction.

_You're older than me and yet you act like a little kid._

“Then get up and get ready, it's already half past 12. I bet the good things have already been sold...“

Asami shot up and sat upright, her arms no longer around her friend's waist. Korra sat up as well, feeling a little disappointed for some reason.

“Half past 12?! Why didn't you say so? We have to hurry or we'll be left with the ugly things!”

With that she disappeared in Korra's bathroom. Letting out a sigh Korra shook her head and got out of bed.

_That Asami, always so unorganized..._

Actually Asami had always been pretty organized, had her time table and everything. But when she was at Korra's place she became like this, a complete mess.

Asami and Korra were best friends since kindergarten. She still remembered the day they became friends as if it was yesterday. Asami was being bullied by some boys slightly older than Korra. She ran up to them with her helmet and told them to leave Asami alone. They wouldn't stop picking on her because she was the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, one of the richest men in the entire world, telling her that their parents had to do hard work to earn their money in comparison to her father, the inventor of the Satomobile and founder of the Sato Company. But neither Asami nor her father were to blame for that, right? So Korra ended up fighting with them – of course she won – and getting hurt in the fight by a sharp stone some of the boys thew at her and cutting open her upper arm. Asami was crying all the time while they went to the educators to explain what happened. Korra held her hand the entire time while Asami was clinging to her. From that point on Korra and Asami were inseparable.

The scar on her arm still reminded her of the time when they became friends. It may sound weird but she was glad those boys were picking on Asami. Else she would have never had the chance to get know the girl, they would have never become best friends.

_Thanks, boys. I kind of owe you._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open and Asami stepped out of the bathroom. She had put on her makeup but even without it she was a beauty. Korra had always admired her for that. She sometimes even got jealous but just a little bit, not that she would admit it.

“Ready? Can I go in now?” Korra asked and got onto her feet.

“Yeah, just need some clothes. Can I borrow some from you?” Asami opened her drawer and rummaged through them.

“Yeah, just take whatever you need, will be ready in 10 minutes.” Korra said before closing the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

As she got out of the bathroom Korra found Asami sitting on her bed with some black ripped jeans and an oversized blue hoodie. It didn't really surprise her though, she always wore that hoodie whenever she stayed over night. Asami was tapping furiously on her phone, probably texting someone either an exciting or an angry message. Judging by her face, it probably was an angry message.

“Hey, I wanted to wear that sweater!” Korra pouted at her when the other girl looked at her.

“You know I'm always wearing this one when I'm here, don't you? It's not like this is the only thing you have. Just wear something else.” She snapped.

“All right, someones maaad.” Korra turned to her drawer and pulled out some baggy jeans, a red and black plaid light jacket and a gray shirt and got dressed.

“I'm sorry, Ryo is just… He's so fucking annoying, I just want to punch him in the face right now.” She frowned and punched into her hand. Hard.

“Told you he's no boyfriend material. But you NEVER listen.”

Korra seated herself next to her friend, moved closer to her until she was practically leaning against her and took Asami's hand in hers while brushing her thumb over the back of her hand.

“How many sorrys have I already said today?” She sighed and laid her head on the shorter girl's.

“Hey, wouldn't it be cool if we dated? I mean, we're a perfect match AND best friends.” Asami asked.

“Naaah, we would constantly get into fights. We would be even worse than you and Ryo.”

“What makes you say that? We get along just fine!” She pouted.

A laugh escaped Korra's lips. “It was a joke, Asami, but dating you.. I couldn't get my hands off of you. You know you're gorgeous, right?”

It was no lie, she _was_ gorgeous after all. Both men and women fell head over heals for her just by seeing her beautiful smile and her shining emerald green eyes.

“I've heard that a few times, yeah.”

Korra could tell she was grinning like crazy and out of the corner of her eye she could see a light blush creeping onto her face.

_You're such a cutie._

Asami took her hands in hers and interlaced their fingers.

“You're the best friend I can wish for, Korra, seriously. I love you, you know that?”

Korra couldn't help but smile at her sincerity. “I know, I love you too.”

She tilted her head upwards and gave the taller girl a light kiss on the cheek.

“But we should get going if you still want to buy something good from the sale.” Korra got up from bed and gathered her things into a backpack – phone, wallet, headphones, a few pencils and a note pad.

She normally sketched while Asami searched for clothes and tried them on.

“Oh yeah! Almost forgot that! Let's go!”

Before Asami turned away from her to pack her things, Korra swore she could have seen a blush on her friend's face but it was gone the second she faced her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay, third chapter! As always, thanks for the comments! I can't believe that this fanfic already got like 1300 hits and over 100 kudos, you guys are awesome! :o You're really encouraging me to continue writing :) So as already announced this will be the last chapter for now. If you want me to continue this fanfiction, let me know by writing it into the comments :D 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter as well as the other ones ;)

In the end all Asami bought was just a pair of jeans and some shirts. Korra decided on buying some new shirts, two pairs of jeans, a scarf and a beanie. It was September already so she should be prepared for fall. As they made their way home Asami linked arms with Korra pressing against her side while they walked down the streets to the next train station.

“It's sooo cold, I hate it!”

“I told you that sweater will not keep you warm enough. You never listen, again.”

Korra took of her own jacket and wrapped it around the girl's shoulders. „Here.“

“But won't you be freezing?” Asami snuggled up against her, an attempt to warm her, Korra guessed.

“Nah, I'm fine, I have roots in the Southern Water Tribe, remember?”

“But still..”

Korra turned to smile at her, signalizing that she was alright with her wearing her jacket.

“All right, if you say so.” She rolled her eyes playfully.

“It's okay, really. Besides, I don't want you to catch a cold. I have to look out for you since you are doing a pretty bad job on that.” Korra put on a scolding tone and pulled the jacket a little bit tighter around her friend's shoulders.

“Hey, that's not true at all! I can look out for myself. In the last few years I was sick like three times.” Asami crossed her arms and shoved Korra to the side, causing her to stumble a bit

Laughing Korra nudged the other girl. “Nope, you were not. I always came by to see if you were alright, remember? And that was definitely not just three times. Asami, you gotta treat yourself better.

“Yes, _mom._ ”

“Asami, come on. Don't call me that.”

“Okay, then would you prefer being called _my knight?_ ”

Korra frowned at her words and dropped the speed a little bit. She looked at the floor – embarrassed – and blushed furiously.

_She still remembers that?_

She had told Asami in kindergarten that she wanted to be a knight and protect everyone and her, especially her. Since then Asami has teased her with that at any occasion possible.

“Asamii, I was just a dumb little kid, I-”

“But you still want to protect everyone and _me,_ right?” She looked down at the shorter girl with that innocent smile of hers.

Korra was not sure why she emphasized the word _me_ that strong but she decided to ignore it for now.

“Of course, I will always protect you, protect everyone.“

She looked Asami straight in the eye, her expression hard. Never did she joke when it came to those things. Asami stared right back at her and they held that stare for a few seconds, before they broke out into laughter.

“I know, you'll always be there to protect me, Korra's my knight after all.”

Asami pulled her into a hug. Korra was dazed at first but quickly hugged her back once she had registered what she was doing. The hug lasted long, a little bit too long to be honest but it's really pleasant to just hold someone you love and be with them for a while.

They pulled away, Asami's arms still around Korra's shoulders and Korra's hands on Asami's hips, and somehow the atmosphere around them changed.The taller girl's eyes followed the lines of Korra's face down to her lips and rested there. She slowly leaned in closer and tilts her head downward, their noses almost touching. Korra could see the reflection of her eyes in Asami's as she brought up her hands to cup Asami's cheeks.

And stretched them apart.

“Asami, stop that, I know you're just fucking around.” Korra groaned and pulled her cheeks apart even more.

“Ouuuuch, tha' hur's! Le' goo!” Asami tried to free herself and eventually the torturing stopped.

With a light pout she rubbed her reddened cheeks while glaring at Korra.

“I hate you.” Still rubbing her cheeks Asami started to walk ahead of Korra, leaving her behind.

Not at all offended by her words the younger girl smiled to herself and ran up to Asami and wrapped her arms around her waist lifting her from the ground.

“I know you don't!” Korra shouted and laughed, swirling the girl around.

“Korra! I do! Let me down!” Asami tried to free herself from Korra's hug, writhing and squirming out of the stronger girl's arms to no avail.

“Nope, take back your words! I won't let you down until you took them back.” Korra swirled her around even more, swinging left and right never loosening her grip on her.

“Korra, stop! People are staring at us...” Asami hissed, whispering the last sentence while looking around her.

“I don't care, just take it back!” The younger girl ran around and began to sing 'I believe I can fly' with the most dramatic voice she could manage.

“I don't hate you, okay? Now let me down and stop the singing! Please!” Asami begged, she was too embarrassed now to resist Korra's request.

“I'm not convinced yet.” Korra grinned and stopped running around like some crazy kid but still held Asami high up in the air.

“You're my best friend, I could never hate you, Korra. Not in a million years.” Asami huffed.

“You satisfied with that?”

“Not quite but it'll be good enough for now.” Korra giggled and dropped the older girl carefully on the ground.

“You're an idiot.” Asami crossed her arms and looked at Korra.

“It's not really convincing when half of your face is grinning like crazy and the other half tries to look angry at me. Asami stop that, you're creeping me out.” The shorter girl snickers.

“Oh, shut up!” Her anger left her and she punched Korra's arm lightly, laughing along with her friend.

“You dork.”

 

* * *

 

 

On their ride home they were pretty quiet but it was not the awkward kind of silence, it was actually calming and comfortable. They leaned against each other as they sat in the train in silence. For others they maybe seemed like a couple but they weren't.

Asami was currently in a relationship with Ryo and so was Korra with Mako. Korra and Mako were dating for almost one year and a half, Asami and Ryo for two years.

Korra and Mako were getting along pretty well within these months. Sure, there were a few fights now and then but which couple doesn't get into conflicts? Despite of that Mako was quite the loving boyfriend, he always wanted Korra to be happy, tried his best to comply with her every wish.

But recently he was acting weird around his girlfriend. Korra had the feeling that her boyfriend was hiding something from her, she didn't know what exactly though. She noticed a few weeks after she came home from her 5 months long exchange to France. She confronted him multiple times and asked him what was wrong but he always talked his way out and switched to the next topic as fast as possible. Wasn't that suspicious? She began to question their relationship, you shouldn't keep any secrets from your partner, right?

However, overall their relationship was pretty normal, almost boringly normal but neither of them seemed to care.

As for the relationship between Asami and Ryo, it seemed to be going well between those two at the beginning but recently both of them fought a lot. Korra didn't know Ryo that well but from what she knew he was actually a good guy, she liked him. So she didn't understand why her best friend had so much trouble with her boyfriend.

Of course she was on Asami's side and did her best to support her but she couldn't do much since Asami kept being quiet about their fights. Korra knew there were conflicts but she had never been told their content or what or who caused them. She was unsure of how to handle the situation when Asami came by her place after another fight with Ryo. She wanted to ask what happened, she wanted to help Asami, she wanted to support her as best as she could.

But no matter how often she raised the topic, Asami would reject her and tell her that the fight was not that bad. However, this did not calm Korra a bit. She worried about her friend, what if she was being violated or worse? She had spend nights thinking about Asami and how she could help her but never did anything helpful come out.

One thing was certain, if Ryo ever laid a finger on Asami, Korra would make sure personally that he will pay for what he had done. As long as Korra was by Asami's side she would not let anybody ever harm a hair on the girl's head. After all as her knight Korra swore that she would protect her princess no matter what. Aside from that they were best friends and best friends had to look out for each other.

Korra had Asami's back and Asami had Korra's, nothing will ever change that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I'm not very content with this chapter, but I still wanted to publish one at least before tomorrow. I have a lot to do right now and I'm kinda stressed out at the moment, so I cannot assure you any regular updates. Also since I'm living in Germany I only know the german school system, but it shouldn't interfere with the story in gerneral so let's shove this aside.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! ;)

“Hello, earth to Korra. Anyone there?” Korra heard someone calling her name and waving their hand in front of her face.

It took her a moment to get out of her trance and focus on her surroundings.

“Huh? Uh, what? What is it, Opal?”

“You were spacing out there for a bit. You know what to do right?” Opal asked though she already knew the answer and raised an eyebrow at Korra.

“Um… Not exactly…? What did she say we had to do?”

Korra glanced at their PE teacher Ms Beifong, hoping she wouldn't stare at her again. The older woman seemed to hate the girl for whatever reason she didn't know. Maybe not really hate but she definitely didn't like Korra.

 _Great, staring at me_ again _with the deadliest dead stare you could imagine._

“We have to group up and warm up with a few stretch exercises.” Opal stretched her arms and followed Korra's gaze, then chuckled at the grimace the girl made. “Come on, Korra, she doesn't hate you.”

“Then why's she always looking at me like that?” Korra made a face and tried to imitate her teacher. “You're aunt is scary.”

“I know, she can be pretty weird but overall she's really… nice. She's like that to everyone, so don't worry about it. Let's better start stretching before she comes here.” Sitting down on the floor, Opal spread her legs into a split, motioning for Korra to do the same.

“I know, I know.” Korra sighed and slid to the floor as well, parting her legs and beginning to stretch them.

“So, why were you spacing out earlier? You seem to do that a lot recently.” Opal began and looked at Korra, a hint of worry in her eyes.

_Opal, attentive as always._

Korra smiled at the other girl, letting her know that she appreciated her worry. “It's nothing serious, I was just thinking a bit about Mako.”

At those words, her green eyes lit up and Korra thought she could've seen a spark in them. Opal raised her eyebrows and wiggled them up and down, putting on a smug grin.

“Oh really? Tell me _everything._ ”

“No, Opal, I wasn't thinking about _that_ kind of things.” Korra chuckled at her friend, noticing what a good couple she and her friend Bolin would make.

“Oh? So what did you think about then?” Visibly disappointed she turned her attention back to stretching again, now talking more absently to her partner.

“Do you remember when I told you about Mako and his little secret he kept from me?” Korra continued her stretching as well.

“Yeah, you know why he's been acting so weird now?”

“I… No, that's what I've been thinking about. He's still acting really awkward around me in certain situations, like two days ago I asked him if he wanted to go to the xx bar and he was like no, I'm not going there anymore. He said that the staff was rude the last time we were there and the atmosphere wasn't that great.”

“What? That bar is awesome, I thought it was one of his favorites, maybe even his favorite bar. He would always suggest that one when we wanted to go out drinking.” Opal was looking directly at Korra now with a confused look on her face. She as well didn't seem to understand Mako's intentions.

“I know, right? I told him that, too. But he was all uptight about that and kind of overreacted. At least that's how I saw it. He began to yell and bitch around. Said he could change his opinion whenever he wanted to, it was none of my business. I mean, what the hell? No need to be so touchy about that.” A frown was forming on Korra's face as she remembered the fight from a few days ago.

“Yeah, what's his problem? It's not like you blamed him for anything.” She hesitated a bit before adding “right?”.

“No! I did not. I just said that I didn't understand what he was saying. That bar was his favorite after all and all of a sudden he doesn't want to go there anymore? There has to be something behind that. He's hiding something from me, definitely.”

“But why would he do that? Mako's such a lovely boyfriend, you sure that you're not just mistaking things?”

“I am, Opal. It… hurts, y'know. I don't want him to hide something from me that obviously makes him feel awkward whenever we're together. We're in a relationship, he cannot avoid me. Plus a relationship should be built on trust, shouldn't it? Seems like he doesn't trust me, huh.” Korra's face dropped and she let out a shaky breath, trying to calm herself.

Opal reached forward, took one of her friend's hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. “Korra, no, don't think like that. I'm sure, he will tell you. Maybe it was bad news and he needed a moment to process them first. Maybe it was just a big misunderstanding. Maybe he prepared a big surprise for you, you never know. It's obvious that Mako can't hide any secrets.” She winked at the brunette and smirked at her.

“Opal, you're officially the worst cheer-up-person I know.” Korra looked at her friend and began to laugh as she saw the face Opal made at her.

“Hey! I'm doing my best here, you know. At least I managed to make you laugh. Besides, I can't really distract you while were in PE with Ms Beifong watching our every move.” She puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I'm not the worst, Bolin is worse.”

“Speaking of Bolin, how's it going between you two? Still not on steady ground?” Now it was Korra's turn to smirk at the other girl.

Opal turned red and lowered her gaze to the floor, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. “No, I'm not sure. We were on our third date on Saturday-”

“Really?” Korra leaned forward a bit, noticeably excited about what Opal had to tell her. “Where did he take you? How was the date? How was _he?_ ” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“All right, slow down.” Opal chuckled nervously. “Um, well, he took me out to ice skating. And-”

“Wait, wait, wait. I thought, you couldn't ice skate…?”

“I can't! Let me finish speaking.”

Korra zipped her mouth and turned back to stretching, but still listened to what Opal was saying.

“Okay, so he took me out on an ice skating date. As you know I _cannot_ ice skate, so he suggested to teach me. And to be honest, it was pretty fun. He was so sweet as he explained the basics to me and secured me so I wouldn't fall. He held my hand almost the entire time to make sure I wouldn't slip. He was so cute! And funny, okay, no, he's always funny, but on that day he was even funnier than normal, like how's that possible?” Her face was literally glowing as she talked about their date and Korra had to refrain from laughing.

Instead she smiled brightly at her friend and listened intently to her words.

“It's Bolin, you never know what he's about to do next.”

“Exactly!” She almost screamed the words out of excitement, earning a warning look from her aunt/teacher. “And after ice skating”, she continued in a more hushed voice “we ate dinner at his place. It was just spaghetti and he also apologized for the dinner for being so decent but I swear, those were the best spaghetti I've ever eaten. It was so romantic!”

_Maybe it wasn't really the food she liked but more the person who made it._

Korra grinned at her conclusion and smirked about her next question. “So… did you two kiss?” She raised her eyebrows in expectation and glanced at Opal.

“We did! Bolin was so embarrassed, I didn't took him for a shy person. But that just makes him even cuter, he's such a dork.” She smiled to herself, clearly still on that date in her mind.

“You've fallen hard, Opal.” Korra chuckled at the girl.

“I know, and I love it, I've never felt that way before. It's so new and thrilling!” She sighed dreamily.

“I'm really delight for you two, seriously. You make such a great couple and it's so good to see you happy.” Her words were full of warmth and support, but Opal could still hear the slight disappointment in them.

“Korra, you will figure things out with Mako, I'm sure of it.” Opal's hands found Korra's and gave them a squeeze.

“I hope you're right.” Korra's voice was unsure and filled with concern and doubt, but she still forced herself to smile even though she didn't feel like smiling at all.

Their conversation was harshly interrupted as Ms Beifong shouted across the sports hall to the class to gather into a small circle around her. Opal gave Korra a last comforting look before they both stood up to meet the rest of the class in the middle of the gym.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the PE class went by quickly. Next was history.

_Great. What we're we talking about again last week? Fuck._

As Korra made her way to her classroom, Asami was already sitting at her usual spot at the window. She was looking outside and Korra could not _not_ admire how beautiful she looked as the sun glistered on her face. Asami noticed her coming in just seconds later, smiled and waved. Korra smiled back, gave her a quick wave and sat down one desk behind her.

“Hey, what's up?” Asami turned in her seat to face her and grinned at the girl.

_She kinda looks cuter than usual. Maybe she did something with her hair?_

“Not much, actually. Just really tired and exhausted.” Korra sighed heavily and laid her head on the table.

“You and tired? Wow, you don't see that everyday.” She chuckled lightly and the sound of it was like music to Korra's ears. “Why?”, she asked and began to play with a strand of the brunette's hair.

“School, sleep, job, Mako, basically just _life._ ”

“Wait, Mako?” She raised her voice a bit. “Again?”

“Yes, Mako. Again.” Korra closed her eyes and tried to collect her thoughts.

“Oh man, what's wrong with you guys?” Asami murmured more to herself than to anyone.

“I don't know, you tell me. I've already told you the thing with the bar right?” She looked up at the other girl and gave her a questioning look.

Asami simply nodded and rolled her eyes, signalizing her sympathy for Korra. “I don't understand him. He's never been like this.”

“I know... Asami, what should I do?” Korra almost pleaded for her friend's advice.

She didn't want her relationship with Mako to end. She'd fought so much for this, for them. It would be a waste to throw it all away again. But the more she thought about it, the more she doubted her feelings for the boy. At one point in their relationship, something in her brain clicked and she noticed what they had at the moment wasn't any different from their friendship before that. They were still acting the same, talking the same way and about the same things. Sure, there were romantic moments now and then, but to be honest these were really rare.

 _What if I'm forcing myself to like him, to continue this relationship? What if actually I don't want to be his girlfriend but just simply his_ friend _?_

It was nothing new for Korra to force herself to like other people. She didn't want to hurt them, so she just pretended to like them. She was doing such a good job on that, she mostly didn't even realize it herself that her feelings weren't real.

“I don't know, maybe confront him?” Asami suggested though she didn't sound convincing.

Korra snorted. “You think, I didn't try that yet? He won't talk, no matter how often I'm asking him, no matter how much I shout at him or tell him that I'm gonna break up with him. He won't open up, and I don't know what to do anymore.” Her despair was clearly audible in her voice and her words were shaky.

“Korra.” Asami's tone was firm and yet soothing, forcing the other girl to sit up in her chair and look at her. “Whatever decision you make, whether you're going to end all this or trying to keep the relationship up, I will support you as best as I can. I will never leave your side, I will never abandon you. I want you to know that.” Her hands found Korra's on the table and she interlaced their fingers, her warmth spreading through Korra from head to toe.

“Yeah, I know.” They smiled lovingly at each other. “Why can't Mako be more like you, Asami?”

The words caused the girl to laugh and the sound alone was enough to raise Korra's spirits. “Not everyone can be like Asami Sato.”

“You two over there, no flirting.” Ms Pema, their history teacher, called out to the two girls as she made her way into the classroom along with the rest of the class.

A few students chuckled. Asami gave Korra a last squeeze and looked her in the eyes one last time before turning around to face the blackboard again.

_Yeah, why can't Mako be more like Asami._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry, this chapter took really long, but I kinda had a hard time writing... I hope that it will get better with the coming chapters. So, sorry for the waiting :s
> 
> Hopefully, this will be a big surprise for you guys, you will find out what Mako did in this chapter ;)
> 
> Enjoy the fanfiction and leave a comment if you want :)

_What is this feeling? This unsettling feeling… I don't like it. I don't even know, why it's there._

Lost in thoughts, Korra walked through the park and kicked some stones in front of her down the road. Since she wasn't able to stay at home simply doing nothing anymore she decided to go for a walk with Naga. That had always calmed her down, refreshed her mind and body, but that weird sensation she had for a while now won't go away. She felt like missing something, missing _someone._ But what could it be?

_I already have everything I need. All my beloved are here with me. My family, my friends, Asami. So why do I feel like this?_

It bothered her for weeks now, always leaving that strange feeling, messing up her mind. Just one question needed to be answered: Why? But that was easier said than done, finding an answer to that. How should she go on? What should she do next? Where should she even begin? Behind that one simple question were hidden a bunch of other questions she couldn't answer as well.

_Oh man, what is wrong with me?_

Out of frustration she kicked the stone a little bit too hard away, causing it to fly high up and almost hitting a person with it. Fortunately, the guy didn't notice. Still Korra hurried to get away from him

_Maybe it's because of Mako? We still haven't talked about his problem._

“Naga, what do you think should I do?” She looked down at her dog. Hoping for an actual answer of an animal unable to speak was kinda dumb, but Korra couldn't care less, that's how hopeless she felt.

The white dog barked two times and shook its fur, then continued walking.

“Guess you don't know what to answer as well...” She mumbled the words under a heavy sigh.

_Okay, so in order to get rid of this awful feeling I probably have to clear up the conflict between Mako and me. I can't put this off for as long as possible, I have to face it. No other way around._

She internally cheered herself on, trying to strengthen her mind for the upcoming storm that was about to hit her.

_Come on, Korra. You can do it. Mako's your boyfriend, no need to be afraid of confronting him. Just talk it out. It's as easy as walking. Take the next best opportunity to talk to him. And don't freak out like the other times, stay calm._

The rest of the walk she spent her time cheering herself up.

 

* * *

 

Later that day Mako wrote Korra a message. He asked her if she wanted to hang out, just "Netflix and chill". After short hesitation she replied with a plain 'yeah, sure' and texted him back that she would be over at once. Considering her situation Korra thought of this as a good opportunity to talk to Mako about their current status as a couple. She couldn't just leave it like that, ignoring his weird behavior and acting like there had never been a problem. They had to go through this together, sort things out between them – as a couple or not.

There she was now, lying on the sofa in Mako's apartment cuddled up in blankets beside him and watching season one of _Heroes_ on Netflix. Bolin, his little and only brother and one of Korra's closest friends, was out with some folks of him, probably drinking in some club, so there were just the two of them, Mako and Korra. She still hadn't found the right moment to address the elephant sitting in the room named _Mako's secret,_ but she had told herself that she would do it today

_Come on, Korra, it's not that hard._

It really wasn't, but somehow this time was way harder than the other times she had confronted him. She had a bad feeling about this, like something might go horribly wrong and the problem will just worsen in a matter of time. Nevertheless, she wouldn't even think of letting it slip, letting him off the hook.

 _You have to do this today. You have to do this_ now.

She looked up at her boyfriend, let her gaze linger on his face for a little while and studied the contours of his face before returning it to the TV again. There was a scene in which Hiro tries to save the love of his life from being murdered by Saylor, traveling through time and space to protect her from any harm.

_Great, thanks Netflix for creating the perfect atmosphere to mention our problem. Well then…_

She breathed in heavily, closed her eyes and exhaled loudly, causing Mako to look down at her.

“Everything alright, babe?”

“I, um, yeah, I'm okay, I-” _Korra, no, don't you dare push this aside again, just tell him. Do it!_ “Okay, no, you know what? I'm not okay, I just don't under-”

She was cut off by the bell ringing one time, two times, three times. She groaned and pushed herself up from the sofa, complaining about who the heck would ring at _this_ time and in such a bad moment.

“Wait here, be right back.” She looked over her shoulder at Mako and pointed at the couch, then made her way to the apartment's door.

_I swear if this is one of those little children doing some prank buzzing on people, I will-_

But as she opened the door it wasn't a bunch of some cheesy little kids running for their life she was greeted with but a somewhat chubby girl of her age, clutching to a little piece of paper and staring at Korra nervously.

_Oh, must be my face why she's so intimidated._

She relaxed and eyed the girl standing before her curiously.

“Hello,” She began to talk, playing with the piece of paper between her fingers and not daring to look up at Korra. “Am I at the right address here?”

She opened the folded paper and gave it to Korra. It showed Mako's address.

“Yes… Do you have business with someone?” Korra asked hesitantly, not sure about what answer she was expecting.

_Who the hell is this girl? What does she want here?_

“Ah, yes, actually. I'm searching for Mako, doesn't he live here anymore?” The girl asked and peered around Korra, scanning the apartment for the tall boy.

Slightly annoyed with the stranger Korra blocked her sight and leaned against the door frame, looking down at the slightly shorter girl and taking a dominant posture.

“He does. Who are you and what do you want from him?”

“I have to say this to him personally, could you please tell me where he is? It's really important.” She seemed desperate, but Korra didn't care.

What did she want from her boyfriend? Why would she come here to his place?

“No, tell me first, I'm gonna tell him. I'm his girlfriend.”

The other girl's eyes widen at her words and her expression hardened. “I'm so sorry, but I have to tell him alone, I can't risk to destroy your relationship. You cannot hear it. Please, just get Mako for me. It's something between him and me...”

Korra became impatient, crossing her arms in front of her chest and leaning down, and looked at her with narrow eyes.

_What the hell? Why would she care about my relationship with Mako? I don't even know her._

“Whatever you have to tell him, you will tell me as well.” Her voice was intimidating though the words she said weren't even all that harsh.

“Korra, what is going on?” Mako shouted from the living room and steps could be heard as he made his way to the door, but stopped abruptly when his eyes caught the girl's face.

“Mako!” The words were full of relieve and she almost sprinted to the boy if it weren't for Korra's scary aura that held her back.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Mako stepped beside his girlfriend, his face unreadable.

“Aren't you happy to see me?” The irony present in those words was unmistakable.

“I'm not. I told you, I don't want anything from you. Now go home.”

“No, no, no. Wait. First of all, who the fuck is this person? Second, she told me she had something important to tell you. She's not going until I know what that is.” Korra frowned at Mako, he wouldn't get away with this. Not this time.

“No, Korra, it's none of your business, she's just some ex girlfriend from the past. She's crazy, always following me arou-”

“No, stop that at once. I am not some crazy ex girlfriend! You won't get through this with that lame excuse.” The girl screamed in between Mako's words, drawing the eyes of both Korra and Mako to her. “And I think you're girlfriend here,” she pointed at Korra “deserves to know the truth.”

“Wait, what truth? Mako, what is going on?” Korra dropped her arms to her sides and looked at her boyfriend.

_This is it, this had to be Mako's secret. But he wouldn't… he wouldn't do this, would he?_

Korra's heart sank at the thought that maybe, just maybe Mako had been cheating on her the whole time. But when? And why?

“Korra, I- I don't know what she's talking about.” His face changed from mad to nervous to guilty within seconds.

He didn't look at Korra directly, he avoided her eyes, his gaze was shifting constantly.

“You know really well what I'm talking about, Mako. Remember five months ago?” The girl crossed her arms and eyed the taller boy, then gave Korra an apologetic look. “I'm really sorry to tell you this, but-"

“No.” He interrupted her harshly. “ _I'm_ going to tell her.”

Both girls were looking at him expectantly. “Oh? Go ahead.” The girl made a swift movement with her hand motioning that the stage was free for him.

He inhaled sharply then turned to Korra and – this time – looked her directly in the eye, though she could recognize a hint of fear in them. “Korra, I owe you a lot of answers. I know, things weren't going well between us lately, so before you're going to yell at me for what I did, I want you to know that I still care a lot about you. I want you to be happy, I've never intended to hurt you in any way. And I know I can't run away from mistakes I made, I have to face them sooner or later. You deserve all the answers on your questions. Ask them, I will answer all of them.”

It was silent for a moment with Korra and Mako staring at each other and light tapping of a foot from the girl still standing outside.

“Okay.” She closed her eyes, tried to search for the right words and the right questions, then asked: “First of all, who the fuck is this girl? Second, what is she doing here? Third, why does she want to talk to you? Fourth, what are you hiding from me, Mako?” The last words were barely over a whisper as they left her mouth, there was so much distrust put into them.

“This,” He pointed at the girl with his thumb “is Ama. We met each other at the xx bar while you were gone to France.”

_The xx bar… But he told me that he didn't want to go there anymore, why did he do it anyways? What the hell is going on?_

He breathed out heavily, trying to form proper sentences. “I-I was drunk. And she was drunk.”

“We were both drunk, she gets it.” The girl, now known as Ama, interposed, earning an annoyed glare from Mako.

“Could you please not interrupt me? I'm trying to explain all this mess to my girlfriend. So if you would just shut your mouth for only five minutes. Is that to much to ask for?”

Ama raised her hands in front of her chest in defense and rolled her eyes at the boy.

“So, we were both drunk.” He continued. _No, no, he didn't…_ “And with you gone I kind of felt lonely. I know it's not an excuse, but I don't even know myself why I did it… We… slept with each other. But it was just one time! I told her that I made a mistake and I was terribly sorry for pulling her into all this and I asked her to forget about that night. To never call me or get into contact with me. So why the hell are you here? I thought I had made myself clear that I didn't want to see you anymore.” The last part was addressed to Ama.

“You want to know why? I didn't even want to go to you in the first place, but you were my last option. I don't have anyone beside of you. My family abandoned me, my friends wrote me off as some slut. You're the only one that's left. Guess what? That night you didn't use protection. And now comes the surprise: I'm pregnant. From _you_.” She barked out the words, trying to hold in her sobs.

Korra didn't know how to feel anymore. Her mind went blank as the words hit her but at the same time she was overwhelmed with thoughts, questions, images. Yet she didn't feel any anger nor sadness or disappointment. Deep inside of her there was this suspicion, but she didn't believe for even one second that Mako would be that type of guy, that Mako would be able to do that, to cheat on her. Where was this genuine guy she fell in love with so long ago? No, she wasn't in love with him anymore. She realized for a while now, but had never worked up the courage to accept it, to say it out aloud. She knew if she accepted her feelings, she would have to break up with him. That meant hurting a person who was important to her. That meant messing things up between them. That meant distance herself from him. She didn't want any of that, but at this exact moment as Ama told them that she was pregnant from Mako, all she felt was nothing. Emptiness.

_And here I thought that she was just fat._

“Wait, what?! How can you be pregnant from me? What are you-”

_**Slap!** _

Korra had slapped him. Korra had slapped her boyfriend. Hard. He was shocked for a short moment, holding one hand to his left cheek, but recovered quickly from his trance and looked at Korra, trying to find her eyes, his own full of panic and disbelieve, but he never found them.

“Korra, what was-”

“Mako, we're done.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, 6th chapter. Sorry it took this long, every chapter will probably take this long. Really sorry for that! :s 
> 
> So what about Korra now? She broke up with Mako, what's she going to do? 
> 
> Have fun with this chapter! Leave some feedback if you want, so that I know what to improve :) Love you guys <3

Korra ran. She ran without knowing where to. She ran through the rain, soaking her clothes. She didn't care. She just ran. The world around her seemed so dull, the only thing she could sense were cold raindrops pouring down on her skin, she could feel the ground underneath her bare feet and her thumping heart, beating rapidly in her chest.

She felt sick, like she was about to throw up. All she wanted to do was to curl up into a ball in a dark corner and just lie there, forgetting about what had just happened, forgetting about everything.

_We broke up. He cheated on me. We broke up. He cheated on me. We broke up. He cheated on me._

The words were repeated over and over in her head along with flashing pictures of pregnant Ama and her slapping Mako. She felt like her head was about to explode, at the same time she never felt so calm in a situation like this, though she must have looked like a complete mess running around in the middle of the night through the rain in just her sweatpants and a light t-shirt.

There was a crossroad, she turned left. Another, she turned right. Aimlessly she wandered through the streets, desperately trying to focus, to stop and think about her next steps, to concentrate on what was going on right now. But she couldn't. It was like an invisible force tugged her forward, keeping her running through the city, blurring her mind.

Korra continued running, her lungs began to burn and the urge to stop and pause to catch her breath grew bigger with every step she made. But she didn't allow herself to take a break, not until she finally reached her goal, her goal she didn't even know herself what or where it was. She didn't stop running until she came to a halt in front of a tall gate, a curved _S_ inwrought in it. She rang the bell without paying attention to the name tag attached above it.

She didn't need to look at the name tag to actually know who was living here. Everyone would recognize this giant mansion at the very top of the city's highest hill. Besides, the girl who lived here had been friends with Korra for years.

“ _Hello?”_ Seconds later a voice droned out of the little speaker, a familiar voice.

Korra closed her eyes and exhaled heavily. She hadn't realized that she'd been holding in her breath since she rang the bell.

_Oh thank god, she's home._

“It's Korra. Can I come in?” She was surprised by how casual her words were despite of what she just went through.

“Korra? What are you-- No, wait, come in first.”

Moments later a buzzing sound could be heard and the big gate opened up, allowing Korra to make her way to the mansion itself. As she jogged over to the entrance she could see the lights inside from the open door and a dark figure standing in the doorway. As she got closer, the figure became clearer, revealing a familiar face. Bright green eyes looked at her in worry as Korra approached her.

“Korra, what happened? What are you doing at this time out here? Where's you coat?” She reached out to Korra and touched her right arm gently, noticing the stiffness in her body.

“Korra, you're ice cold! Come on in, I'll give you something dry to wear.” She started to head inside, expecting Korra to follow suit after, but stopped in her tracks when she looked back and saw the shorter girl still standing in the hallway.

Her clothes were soaking wet and dripping, leaving small puddles on the floor underneath her. She stared at the ground, her eyes empty and lifeless.

“Korra, are you al-”

“Asami, I broke up with Mako.” Korra said in a monotone voice.

The words hung in the air, silence followed with neither of them knowing what to say. Eventually, Asami leaped forward and pulled Korra into a hug, carefully wrapping her arms around the younger girl's shoulders. Korra looked so fragile, so vulnerable at this moment, Asami had never seen her like this before.

As soon as Korra felt the girl pulling her closer and sensed the warmth of the other person spreading through her body, she wrapped her arms around the taller girl and buried her face in the crook of her neck. It was not until now that she realized that she had started crying.

“What did I do wrong?” Korra's voice was barely over a whisper.

“You did nothing wrong, Korra. Absolutely nothing.” Asami said calmly while stroking her hair.

The sound of her voice alone soothed Korra's mind and she couldn't help but to pull her closer and hold her tighter in her arms, fearing that if she let go even just for a little bit, Asami as well would be taken away from her.

In response Asami nuzzled her face into Korra's still wet hair, whispering _it's okay_ over and over into her ear while stroking Korra's back. Those simple affectionate actions were enough to break the walls she had been building up around her, let her tears flow freely and release her pain and sorrow she had been holding in. Saying out loud the words that were stuck in her head for the last couple hours had pulled the trigger. It was hard yet easy for those words to come over her lips, but she was more than relieved to have said them, to be with someone she could entrust all her feelings.

The next 20 minutes they spent their time in each others arms standing in complete silence except for Korra's quiet sobs and Asami's comforting whispers.

_Why am I even crying about this? I don't love him anymore. It shouldn't bother me that much… right?_

But it did. She had put so much effort into their relationship. She had trusted him, he was her boyfriend after all. She had loved him and he had loved her, at least that's what she thought. If he would truly love her, trust her, then why did he hide this from her? The fact that he cheated on her had been a shock to Korra. Maybe she would've forgiven him if he had told her the truth, but if it wasn't for Ama she would've never known of is little secret, he would've kept it from her, never letting it surface ever again. He thought that his tactic would work, that he could get through with lying straight to her face. But even without the pregnant girl showing up on her doorstep, she would've continued searching for answers herself. Some day she would've found out anyway.

_Even though I don't like him in that way anymore I still care. I cannot forget this like it has never happened._

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when she felt Asami shivering slightly and pressing her body even closer to Korra's.

_Oh, shit. Asami must be cold as hell. Does she even want me here? It's like 12am or something…_

“Hey.” Korra moved her head and looked up at Asami. “You're cold, aren't you?”

“It's not a problem. But I wouldn't say no if you asked me to sit in my room instead of standing in the hallway. Asami grinned and took Korra by the hand, when the shorter girl simply nodded, and dragged her up the stairs into her room.

“You want some dry clothes? Or a towel? You can also take a shower if you want.” The girl offered and gestured her friend to sit down on the king size bed.

“A shower sounds good. Can I borrow some clothes from you?” Korra asked, her voice slightly throaty due to the crying she did earlier.

“Yeah, no problem. You wanna wear a t-shirt and some sweatpants?” Asami pulled the clothes out of her wardrobe and held them up for Korra to see.

“Perfect.” Korra managed to flash a tired smile at her friend before both shirt and pants were thrown into her face.

“Then go shower. It's already like half past midnight and I want to go to sleep." She returned Korra's smile with a playful one.

“Yes, ma'am.” Was all Korra said adding an exhausted salute before disappearing in Asami's bathroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Korra had taken a lot more time showering than usual. Most of the time she was just leaning her head against the tiles, enjoying the cold sensation that cooled down her head. She felt like it was about to burst from all the things that had just happened, so she did her best to calm herself down and collect her thoughts.

When she got out of the bathroom it was already 1.38am. To her surprise Asami was still up, scrolling on her phone and barely noticing her enter the room.

“Hey, you were taking your time in there. You feel better now?” She smiled warmly and patted the free space on the bed next to her, gesturing Korra to sit down.

Korra gratefully took Asami's offer and flopped onto the bed, letting herself fall backwards. For a moment she just stared at the ceiling, trapped in her own world. Asami seemed to understand that Korra needed some space because she as well was silent and looked not at the ceiling but at the girl lying next to her.

“I'm sorry I came here this late.” The sudden apology caught Asami off guard and she didn't answer immediately, making Korra feel sorry even more. “Asami?”

“I- Korra no, you don't need to apologize. You can come by whenever you want, for whatever reason there is. You're my best friend, you could come here at 4am and ask me if I could make you some scarmbled eggs and I wouldn't care. Actually, I would, but you get the point.”

Korra chuckled lightly. “Yeah, I get it.” She said, a wide grin still on her face. “Why are you still up though? You could've just gone to bed, you had a rough day.”

“Well, I can't leave my best friend alone when she's sad.” She simply answered and hesitated before asking with a quiet voice: “You wanna talk about it?”

Korra didn't reply for a while. Alarmed that maybe she has gone a step too far, Asami quickly added: “You don't have to talk about it. I just- I'm really worried about you.”

Korra let out the breath she'd been holding in and raised one hand above her head, examining it like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

“I do, I want to tell you. It's just not that easy, you know? It doesn't even feel real for me.”

“I understand. You know you can talk to me about everything, anytime. Just don't pressure yourself with it. Seeing you suffer hurts me, too.” Asami reached out and took a hold of Korra's other hand that was not raised above her head.

“I know. I can trust you Asami.” Korra got up from her lying position and seated herself in front of the other girl, looking into her emerald eyes. “I'll tell you.”

And she did. She told her about her original plans to talk with Mako about his secret. She told her about the girl named Ama and how her appearance had startled and worried her. She told her about why Ama was looking for Mako, about how he reacted when she said that she was pregnant and about how Korra broke up with him. The entire time Asami sat there and listened to Korra's words intently, occasionally brushing her thumb over the back of her hand and gripping it even tighter when Korra came to the part with Ama.

“So, that's it. That's why I broke up with him.” She breathed out heavily and raised her head again, meeting the familiar pair of eyes across from her. Korra had stared at their interlaced fingers most of the time, glancing up at Asami now and then.

“I- I'm so sorry, Korra. I didn't know of any of this. I didn't even know that Mako was that type of guy. He doesn't deserve you. I swear I'm going to have a talk with this asshole the next time I see him.” She frowned and pulled Korra into a tight hug. “Are you alright?” She whispered into the brunette's ear, causing her to shiver lightly as her warm breath hovered over her ear.

“I am now.” She said while pulling Asami closer and nuzzling her face into her raven hair.

“You cheeky little charmer.” The older girl chuckled and gave her friend a light kiss on the head. She could feel Korra smile against her collarbone and she couldn't stop the grin spreading on her face as well.

“Asami, I love you, never leave. Promise me.” Korra muttered quietly.

“I love you, too. And I won't leave, ever. You promise that you won't leave me as well?”

“I promise.”

A few minutes passed with Asami and Korra holding each other as the door to Asami's room opened and a man around the age of Korra's parents stuck his head in.

“Asami? Are you still awake? You should-” He stopped talking as he saw the two of them wrapped in each others arms.

“Dad?” Asami pulled away to look at her father. “Yeah, I'm still awake. Do you need something?”

“I see, you have a visitor.” His warm and loving voice seconds before turned cold as he was aware of Korra's presence.

“Um, hi, Mr Sato.” Korra looked around Asami and waved her hand at the man, a somewhat forced smile on her face.

He simply nodded at her and turned his attention back to his daughter, his voice warm again if not all that loving like it had been moments ago. “Asami, sweetie you have to go to sleep. Lack of sleep is not good for you. It's already 3am. And please let me know when somebody's visiting next time, alright?”

“Dad, Korra can come over whenever she wants. We've been friends since forever.” She rolled her eyes and gave him a look, clearly annoyed by his last words.

“Yes, but I still don't like unexpected visitors. Especially not at 3am.” His gaze shifted from Asami to Korra who shrank every passing second under his frosty look.

She started to apologize for coming by that late, but was cut off sharply by a now angry Asami.

“Dad, I don't want to discuss anything with you right now. Please just get your water or for whatever reason you're up this late and go back to sleep. Korra's staying.”

He huffed in response and mumbled a quick “Good night”, then closed the door and left the two of them alone.

“Sorry, my dad is really stressed at the moment so unexpected guests are kind of an annoyance for him.” She let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair.

“It's okay, I understand. I'm kinda stressed myself.” She managed an ironic smile before looking down at her hands.

_I know it's not because he's stressed. He simply doesn't like me. At all._

“But he's right about the lack of sleep. We should go to bed soon.” Korra faked a yawn to induce Asami to go to sleep, having the prevention of an awkward talk about Hiroshi Sato in mind.

“Yeah, you're right. Let's do that. I'm so tired!” Asami stretched her arms and yawned as well, then got up to switch off the lights, only leaving the little lamp on her nightstand burning.

Korra had already climbed under the covers and Asami followed suit. The king size bed had enough room for both of them so they didn't end up being pressed against each other in uncomfortable positions. Despite the massive amount of free space, the only place where Korra wanted to be right now was by Asami's side. As soon as the taller girl climbed into bed and faced away from Korra to turn off the lamp on the nightstand, the stronger girl wrapped her arms around Asami's middle, pulling her against her body and holding her as close as she possibly could.

Asami made a quiet screech noise in surprise and tensed up a little bit, but relaxed quickly into her friends arms. “Why so pushy today, my knight?”

Korra just hummed her response, not wanting to talk anymore. Her eyes still felt puffy from the crying and she started to feel the soreness in her muscles from all the running she did before she came to Asami's place. She was extremely exhausted and all she wanted to do right now was to cuddle with her princess until she fell asleep.

“Nighty...” Was all she was able to murmur out of exhaustion.

“Good night, Korra.” Came Asami's reply and Korra tightened her grip around the girl's waist, sniffing in her shampoo one last time before she lost consciousness and was dragged into the world of dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry that I didn't update in such a long time, but I lost my korrasami gayness for a bit there ;) The Clexa fandom had me captured for a while (and still does) and I was somewhat mentally broken down because of Lexa's death. But here we go, another chapter. I hope you guys are still reading :) Have fun and leave a comment if you want (are you guys watching the 100 as well?)

There was panting, groaning, heavy breathing. Korra felt the cold sensation of a wall against her back as she was being pressed against the rough surface. She was being pressed against the wall by a girl slightly taller than her with one of the girl's legs settled between her own. Korra's as well as the other girl's chest were rising up and down, trying to catch their breaths.

_Why am I so exhausted though?_

Korra didn't know. The only thing that mattered now was the girl standing in front of her, lips slightly parted and breathing heavily. Korra glanced up at the other girl, only to find herself captured by a pair of emerald green eyes looking deep into her soul.

_They have a touch of gold in them._ Korra noticed.

No matter how much she wanted to tear away her gaze from those beautiful eyes of hers, she just couldn't bring herself to do so, breaking this precious moment of intimacy. So instead she reached up and buried one of her hands into raven hair, enjoying the sensation of silky locks between her fingers, and dragged her down to finally fully close the space between them. To capture this girl's lips with hers in a longing kiss.

But it never came this far. One moment Korra was being pressed against a wall and almost kissed a girl that she weirdly felt really close to, the next she was being pulled out of her sleep by a bunch of people clapping and cheering. She really needed to change her alarm tone. This one was way too loud and annoying.

“Ugh...” She groaned and reached for her phone to turn of the alarm.

“Alright, I'm up.” She stretched her arms and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes lazily. “Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, I managed to wake up without snoozing my alarm...”

She yawned and tucked her arms behind her head, staring at the ceiling like she always did after waking up. She would usually just think about her dreams – Korra was a rather vivid dreamer – and try to figure out the deeper meanings behind them. Today was no different.

_What the heck was that dream about? I tried to kiss a girl. What the hell?_

She shook her head in confusion, trying to figure out what all of this mess meant.

_She looked kind of familiar, but at the same time she seemed so far away…_

She wrinkled her nose.

_It's probably just a phase anyway, right? I mean, I don't like girls in that way._

“What a weird dream.” She whispered to herself before swaying her legs over the edge of the bed.

_Emerald eyes and raven hair, huh?_

 

* * *

 

It'd been almost three weeks now after Korra broke up with Mako, neither of them having spoken a word to each other. Mako of course tried to contact her, sending her message after message, begging her to forgive him, calling her a dozen of times, but he never worked up the courage to actually take a step towards the girl and talk to her in person. Not that Korra really cared, she wanted to be as far away from her ex-boyfriend as possible. What he did was unforgivable, at least with how things were standing now between the two of them. Since he went to the same school as she did, there was no way they could avoid the other person completely. They still saw each other in the hallways or the cafeteria, but both of them tried to keep their distance from each other.

Asami was really caring towards Korra over the past few weeks and Korra was more than thankful to have such an amazing friend by her side. In those past weeks they were almost inseparable, meeting up after school and having sleepovers practically every day. They also got a lot closer to each, what did not bother Korra at all. She needed this, the physical and also mental contact to other people she could trust. Aside from her parents, of course.

Trotting down the streets to school as she usually did Korra lost herself in her thoughts once more. Her mind wandered off to that weird dream again. To that beautiful girl she felt really attracted to. Why would she dream something like that? What was her brain trying to tell her? Who was that mysterious girl looking deep into her soul with piercing yet warm and loving emerald eyes?

_She seemed so familiar… But I only know one person fitting to this description…_

She stopped in her tracks for a brief second.

_Nah, can't be._

Without giving the topic any further thought, she shrugged it off and instead wondered about what she would be eating for lunch. Korra was the type of girl who thought a lot about her problems and normally this would worsen her situation even more. Her brain would come up with the weirdest stuff trying to explain the mess that was pretty much her life.

Korra didn't want to ruin a friendship – a pretty good one at that – just because little Korra inside her brain was thinking that she had a thing for her best friend. She definitely did not.

_Okay, so spaghetti sounds pretty good to me._

She grinned contently about her choice as she heard a familiar voice shouting out her name behind her.

_Oh, for the love of god, please no. Why now?_

After short hesitation she glanced over her shoulder to see Mako running towards her, holding his cap down so it won't fall off his head. He came to a halt in front of her and managed a halfhearted smile at the brunette.

“Oh, so pretty boy can finally talk straight to my face?” She snorted clearly annoyed by his presence alone.

“Korra, I- ugh. I just wanted to ask you if we could maybe go drink some coffee after school to-”

But Korra interrupted him. “And why would I do that?”

He sighed and closed his eyes for a second. “Korra, please. We're not some bratty teenagers anymore. I just wanted to talk to you about… you know.”

“Oh, you mean the break up? No, no, I'm totally okay with you cheating on me while I was away for five months and even impregnating a girl. No big deal, really.” She knew it wasn't really mature of her to rub this into his face in such an ironic tone, but she couldn't care less. She was tired of him and wanted him to know it.

He took of his cap to run his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah, about that… I want to explain all this mess to you. I want to apologize to you properly, I want to ask you for forgiveness. Please, just give me this one chance. If I mess it up, then fine, let's go our own ways. But I really don't want to lose you. I do still care about you.”

“You've already lost me a long time ago, Mako. You should know that.” She looked down at her shoes, she couldn't bare to look him in the eyes right now.

It was quiet for a moment, the words seemed to hit him hard which Korra was secretly proud of. After a while he regained his confidence and began speaking.

“I just- I know, what I did was wrong, but please let me explain. Just this one time and I'll leave you alone, promise. No more calls, no messages, nothing. Deal?” He held out his hand expecting Korra to take his offer.

With crossed arms Korra stood there and stared at his hand. Should she really accept or should she just slap his hand away and walk to school normally, leaving all of this behind her? Could she really handle losing Mako? They had been such good friends, even before they had been dating. But on the other hand, not being bothered by him and his messages and calls anymore did sound really compelling.

_Maybe I should give him this one last chance._

She sighed in defeat and slowly reached out to take his hand in hers, then shook it one time vigorously before letting her hand fall to her side again.

“Deal. Just this one time. When and where?” She asked with a slight snarly undertone to her voice.

Mako grinned widely, visibly relieved that Korra had actually agreed to this.

“I'll text you the info later, okay? School's about to start and we should get going.” He started to turn away from Korra and lifted one hand to wave her good bye.

But Korra stopped him, her voice strong and dominant as she spoke up one more time. “Wait, stop. Just to be clear, only because I agreed to this meeting doesn't mean we're on good terms again, Mako. You understand?” Her cold blue eyes hit his amber ones in a frosty glare.

“Yes, I understand.” He averted his gaze from the shorter girl's face. Despite her height Korra could be quite intimidating. “So, I guess we'll see each other after school?”

Korra nodded in agreement, her facial expression still hard and cold. “Well, gotta get-”

“Korra, hey.” She heard someone say behind her and a hand was laid onto her left shoulder.

The voice was oh so familiar to Korra and never failed to lighten her spirit in an instant. A smile was forming on her lips as she turned her head to get a look at her friend, then turned around fully and wrapped her arms around the tall beauty, giving her a tight hug.

“Hi.” Korra's voice was calm and full of warmth now, a stark contrast to her voice just seconds ago when she was speaking to Mako – cold and annoyed.

Asami hugged her back just as tight, then let go and turned into Mako's direction, stepping in front of Korra to create some space between Mako and her friend.

“What the hell are you doing here.” Asami's tone was firm and frosty, her gaze contemptuous and scornful, causing Mako to shudder and shrink every passing second under Asami's glare.

“I-I, um, I just… I was talking to Korra and-” His stammering was harshly interrupted by a now more impatient and annoyed Asami.

“Get the heck away from her. She doesn't want to hear anything from you.” Asami had become quiet protective over Korra the last few weeks, since she'd never seen her friend all that broken down as she had been at her house, crying her eyes out and snuggling closer to the raven. It broke Asami's heart to see Korra so vulnerable and small and fragile. Seeing the usually strong, hardheaded, cheerful Korra being ripped apart by this boy standing in front of her. Never would she let anyone hurt her best friend like this ever again.

“Chill, it's none of your business anyways. She's not your property, don't treat her like some little baby. She can decide for herself.” Mako replied with an eye-roll, apparently having found his confidence once more.

“None of my business? She's my fucking best friend, you better shut your mouth before I'll take care of that myself.” Asami snapped back, now in full rage. How could he dare spit those words into her face?

But before Asami could do anything further, Korra took one of Asami's hands now clenched into fists into her own and loosened her fingers, demanding her to look at her. Asami did as she was told.

“Asami, it's okay. He really just wanted to talk, no biggie.” Blue eyes found emerald ones and Asami's stiff body relaxed as she looked into Korra's deep blue orbs, asking her to let the topic slide.

Asami huffed and crossed her arms while murmuring a quiet 'alright' under her breath. Why would Korra want to speak with him voluntarily? The younger girl offered a quick apologetic smile to her friend, then turned towards the boy who had been watching them suspiciously.

“Mako, you should go.”

He nodded slowly while eying them both on last time before walking towards a group of boys Korra only knew superficially. She sighed in relief as the boy left and turned to face a rather confused and still upset Asami looking down at her. “Explain.”

“Asami, come on. He just wanted to talk to me about the break up and stuff, no drama.”

“Yes drama. You know how I feel about Mako since your break up. This ass doesn't even deserve to look at you let alone talk to you ever again.”

“I know you're worried about me, but it's been like one month without neither me nor Mako talking to each other. We can't just leave it like that, things have to be set right. Mako and I can't go apart like this. On top of that he's Bolin's brother, there's no chance I'll be able to visit one of my best friends without meeting his older brother. Let me at least make it less awkward for the both of us.” Korra placed a calming hand onto Asami's forearm and squeezed it.

“I appreciate the worry, but this I have to do on my own.”

Asami looked down on the tan hand on her forearm for a while, then let out a heavy sigh and took Korra's hand in hers. She looked up into the shorter girl's eyes.

“I trust you, Korra. You know what is best for you. I'm sorry I worried too much.”

Korra smiled at the taller girl and pulled her into a warm hug.

“Don't be. I know you don't have any bad intentions. You just want to protect me. But isn't that normally my job, to protect _you_?”

Asami chuckled at the reference and pulled her closer.

“This time I get to be the knight watching out for the princess, huh.”

“Apparently, yes. But just for this one time. I can't let anybody replace me, not even you.”

They parted and smiled at each other before starting to walk towards the school.

  
“So, what did he want from you?” Asami started. As much as she wanted to let Korra be and let her handle things herself, she couldn't help but to be curious about their conversation earlier.

“Nothing much, really. He asked me to meet up, drink coffee and talk about the break up.” Korra shrugged. “He wanted to apologize.”

Asami rolled her eyes, hoping Korra wouldn't give in that easily after all he'd done to her.

“What are you going to do?”

“To be honest, I don't know.”

“So you are planning on forgiving him?” Asami asked in disbelief. She hoped that Korra wouldn't make any wrong decisions she would regret later.

“I told you, I don't know yet. Let's see how the meet up goes.

“Just think about your next steps and decide carefully. Don't let him talk you into things you don't want, alright?” Asami darted a quick glance at Korra, long enough to catch on the small smile tugging on the corners of her lips.

“I will, don't worry, Asami.”

With that their conservation was ended and they stepped into school.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, long time no see. Here you have a new chapter. Enjoy. Bye.

_Of princesses and knights_

The sign over the cafe said with big letters.

_Is he fucking kidding me._

Korra stared at the cafe from afar. What was he thinking, meeting up in their favorite cafe?

_Former favorite cafe now._

She stood there for a while considering whether to enter or just turn around and walk home. She had been thinking about this meeting all day long. Should she write Asami and ask for her advice? Asami had been bugging her with that the whole day already, asking her if it was okay for her to go alone, if she needed any support. In the end Korra had been so annoyed by Asami's overprotectiveness that she had ignored her for the rest of the day, only speaking to her after school again.

“I'll call you when we're done and tell you how it went”, she had told Asami.

Thinking about it now she kinda felt bad for ignoring her friend. She only wanted her best, Korra knew that.

_Gotta apologize to her later. But for now…_

Korra closed her eyes for a brief moment and exhaled loudly.

“Let's get this over with.” She mumbled under her breath, then crossed the street that was separating her from the cafe and pushed the door open.

She looked around the place in search of her ex-boyfriend and soon found his spiky head of hair in the back of the cafe. He was reading some magazines when she came to the table.

“Hey.” She greeted and took a seat across from him.

“Korra, hi! I'm so glad you came. I am kind of surprised, to be honest.” He flashed her a bright smile and put down the magazines, his focus now on the girl in front of him.

“Yeah, me too. I mean surprised. Let's just make this quick. I still have a lot to do and Asami doesn't want me here anyway.” She made a swift gesture with her hand, motioning him to start talking about what he had to say to her.

“Asami? Why does she care- Whatever.” He shook his head to focus on his main purposes of the meeting, then took a big sip out of his coffee cup.

“You want to order something?” He asked while peeking over his mug. “It's on me.”

“I'm not planning on staying here longer than needed.” She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Mako inhaled slowly before folding his hands on the table, looking down at them intently.

“Korra, I know, you're mad. And I can totally understand why you are. I know I made a huge mistake and I'm really sorry. I truly am. I'm sorry I haven't told you about it earlier. I should've told you, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't want to destroy what we had, what we have been building up together. Korra, I still care. A lot. I don't want to lose you, you still mean so much to me.” He sighed and looked up at Korra. “There are no excuses for what I have done. I will accept every decision you make, whether you'll forgive me or not. I just want you to know that I didn't want any of this to happen. I'd do anything for you to forgive me or at least talk to me normally again. I miss being with you, I miss having conversations with you, I miss everything we did together. I miss you."

“Mako, I meant it as I said that we were done. It's over. I'm not getting back together with you.” Korra frowned at her ex-boyfriend.

_Was he seriously trying to win me back?_

“No, that's not what I want to achieve. Things would never be the same between us anymore. We should… move on. No, what I wanted to achieve is us being on good terms again. I want us to be friends or at least not be enemies, that is if you are willing to forgive me.” He looked expectantly at Korra, fidgeting with his cup of coffee in his hands.

Korra took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

_What should I do? Forgive him? Storm out of this cafe?_

As she opened them again, Mako's ember ones were still fixated on her, waiting for a response.

“I won't forgive you.” She said then, her voice strong.

Mako's face dropped, all his hope disappearing at once. His shoulders slumped and his head hung low and even if Korra didn't want to feel and show any sympathy towards him considering what he'd done to her she just couldn't be that heartless.

“For now. I won't forgive you that fast. What you did, Mako… It destroyed me. I loved you, Mako. And you just shamelessly lied to me right in the face and hurt me so much. I will never forget how bad it hurt as that girl told me she was pregnant. From you.”

The boy opposite of her fidgeted in his seat and began to tear a napkin into pieces, averting his gaze from Korra.

“Mako, look at me.” She demanded and he did as he was told.

“I won't forgive you.” Korra inhaled and exhaled loudly. “But we can have a fresh start. As friends.”

The boy's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't see that coming.

“You- Really? Do you mean it?” His voice was full of hope and enthusiasm, his spirit rose in an instant.

“Yeah, I mean it.” Mako's sudden change of mood and his excitement entertained her and she couldn't help but smile, causing Mako to grin even wider.

“I don't know what to say, but I'm really glad that I can at least be your friend again. Thank you, Korra. That means a lot to me.” He reached over the table and took her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze.

“Thanks for what?” Korra asked, confused about the thank-you he gave her.

The sudden contact of his hand kind of startled her, the touch was suddenly to rough and too firm unlike Asami's soft and tender hands, but she stopped herself from pulling her hand back.

“For giving me a second chance. I know I don't deserve one.” He slowly pulled his hand back and laid both of them in front of him onto the table. “I was an asshole, but you still gave me a chance.”

“Let's just hope you don't fuck it up again.” Korra smirked at him, then laughed out loud as he blushed and looked away, mumbling a quiet 'I won't' under his breath.

“Well, all right. I think, I gotta go.” She started to stand up from her chair, but Mako leaned over the table and stopped her from standing up completely.

“Wait!” He held her back by her forearm. Somewhat perplexed Korra looked at his hand, then at him again, her forehead wrinkled.

“What's wrong?” She asked him, sitting back down into her chair slowly unsure of how to read Mako's reaction just now.

“I, uh...” He stuttered, clearly having a hard time with getting the words out. “Whatever. It's ridiculous anyway.” He snorted, pulled back his hand and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

But Korra would't give up, curiosity having taken over her. “Mako, come on. No hiding anymore. Just tell me.” She leaned forward as if to understand him better.

“I, well. It really is stupid to ask, but… Um… Do you maybe, um”, he stammered, his cheeks burning.

His face was all read and he avoided any eye contact with the person sitting in front of him, too embarrassed about the words he was about to say.

“Mako, get it over with!” Impatiently she drummed her fingers onto the table, waiting for him to finally bring out the words.

“Okay, okay.” He uncomfortably shifted around in his chair and inhaled sharply, then looked Korra straight in the eye. “Do you have a thing for Asami?” He said in the most serious tone he could manage.

It was silent. Nearly two minutes passed with Mako repeating her name and snapping his fingers in front of Korra's face, trying to get her out of her trance-like state. But Korra remained silent. Everything around her became blurry and all the sounds in the cafe were suddenly muffled and dull. The only thing she could think of right now was a person with familiar looking features, long raven hair and soft green eyes staring into her own fierce blue ones. A person she knew just too well.

But then it snapped and she was aware of what Mako had asked her just a moment ago.

_Wait, what?_

Her eyes widened in an instant, shock and panic taking over her.

“WHAT?” She shouted and stood up abruptly causing the chair to fall backwards.

The entire cafe went silent and Mako turned even more red than he already was.

“Korra, please, sit down! People are staring...” He hissed and looked around him. “No worries, she's just surprised!” He tried to save the embarrassing situation they've found themselves in.

Korra did as she was told and sat back down after setting the chair right again.

“Mako, what the hell? What's that supposed to mean?” She glared at him. How could he ask her something like that?

_Unbelievable._

“Well, I was assuming since you two were so close... You were practically living together, I never got to see you without her by your side. Also it's obvious that you like her. And I mean not as a friend.” He said with a constant smirk on his face.

“I- What? No, that's not true. How do you know anyways?” Korra crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, trying her best to avoid the boy's skeptical stare.

“Come on, Korra. I've seen how you look at her. Like she's the center of the world, like there was just her and nobody else. I know that look.” He teased and chuckled at Korra's blushed face.

“You know that look? Wherefrom?” She mocked with a victorious tone in her voice, grinning widely at her opponent.

“You used to look at me like that.” Mako simply answered shrugging.

Korra's smile disappeared just as fast as it has spread over her face just seconds ago. Remembering old times she'd spent with Mako was still painful. She shook her head to get rid of those images.

_Now's not the right time to sulk._

“Alright. You've won this one. But how do you know? I mean I've never had a thing for other women, Mako.” Korra blushed deeply. Discussing these kind of things with your ex-boyfriend is kind of weird after all, right?

He snorted in response. “Korra, Korra, Korra. Just how little do you know about yourself? Y'know, while we were dating you were checking out girls just as much as I did if not even more often.”

“No, that's not true! I was just comparing!” She complained with a pout and Mako couldn't help but laugh at her lame excuse.

“Compare what? Compare all those hot chicks and decide which one was the best looking?” He countered.

“I, ugh. No, you know what I mean!” She turned away too embarrassed to properly look at him.

_Stupid Mako. Always making me question myself._

Eventually Mako stopped laughing and put a more serious face on. “Now let's be honest. Do you like her or not?”

“Of course I like her! But I don't like her like _like_ her. I like her as a friend.” She responded, but somehow those words felt so wrong as they left their mouth.

_No, I do not have a crush on my best friend._

“You sure about that?” Mako looked at her doubtfully, probably hoping that she would give in and admit her feelings for her childhood friend.

_Not gonna happen, City Boy._

“Yes, yes, I am.” Another sting. 

_Ignore it._

“Well then, Asami won't be happy about that. But I don't want to give her high hopes… She will be disappointed though.” Mako trailed off and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

It was obvious that Mako was just trying to lure her out off her little hiding spot and Korra knew that, but somehow her body just reacted without her wanting to.

_Korra, no, that's a trap, don't-_

“So she likes me?” Her face was beaming, her voice higher and her smile wider than ever before.

“Hah! So you do like her, huh?” He smiled and gave her a wink, leaving Korra wide-eyed as she realized what she had just said.

“I, uh. No, I don't!” She stared at her hands on the table, not being able to bear looking at his face and his big-ass grin.

He chuckled. “Whatever, you should know your feelings best.” He reached over the table to cup her hand in his. Startled first, she backed off a little, but relaxed quickly into the touch. The warmth was soothing and comforting, she really needed that right now. Still not soft and Asami-like, but still comforting. _No, Korra. What? Asami-like? Get over yourself._  Her head was full of weird things and her thoughts were running fast through her mind, leaving her somewhat dizzy-headed.

“No matter who you love, I will support you, Korra. I still love you and that's why I want you to be happy. And if you don't find happiness with me, then it's fine. I'll still be by your side, you can count on me.” He gave her a light squeeze with his last words to draw Korra's attention to him.

She hesitantly looked up at Mako who was smiling warmly at her, eying her with his ember eyes. She was at a loss of words, too moved by what she had just heard, So instead she simply nodded, stood up and walked around the table, jerked him up and slung her arms around the tall boy's neck. Perplexed at first, Mako didn't quite realize what was happening and didn't react at all, but soon found himself wrapping his own strong arms around his friend.

“What's that for?” He whispered into Korra's hair, genuinely confused about the sudden hug.

“Thank you, Mako. You're a really good friend.” She answered and let go of the boy before settling back into her chair. “I'm not in love with Asami though.” She grinned.

“Oh, come on, Korra! You practically admitted it yourself!” He groaned and crossed his arms while leaning back in his own chair.

“Did not.”She stuck out her tongue at him as she saw a waitress taking orders in the corner of her eye.

_Might as well treat myself well._

“You're still paying, right?” She asked with a sly grin at which Mako just rolled his eyes playfully and nodded.

“Go ahead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment :) It keeps me writing and motivates me ;D Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a month again since I last updated, but currently I cannot find enough time to write new chapters. Y'know, school and stuff is keeping me busy. I'm trying to update faster, but I can't assure you anything except for this: This fanfiction will not die that soon. I still have so many ideas for this story and I would like to share them with you :) So keep reading and find out what is going to happen in the following chapters! ;D

_Me and feelings for Asami? Nope, not going to happen._

She shook her head in disbelief.

_What was Mako thinking? I obviously just like her as my best friend, right? Not in a romantic way._

She let out a heavy sigh as she trotted down the streets leading to a smaller park. Being outside of the house and go and get some fresh air always helped her figuring out her thoughts. She didn't have to concentrate on anything, just the road in front of her and her mess of thoughts tangling in her head. Nevertheless, she didn't really like going by herself, good thing Naga was always willing to go for a walk – even at almost 3am like today.

“What is wrong with me? I don't have these kind of feelings, so why does it still bother me that much?” She whispered to herself while kicking a stone down the street.

“What do you think, Naga?” The massive white dog perked up by the sound of her name, turning to properly see her owner. “Am I in l-love with… Asami?” The sound of those words already felt so weird and strange, but somehow right as well. “One for yes, two for no.”

It was stupid to expect an animal to give an actual answer, but other than Mako and Naga, Korra didn't have anyone she could talk to about this problem. Not even Asami, since she apparently is her potential love interest – at least according to Mako – and the cause of her problem.

Naga tilted her head to the side as if she didn't quite understand her owner's question, then barked one time and turned around again, continuing to take in her environment around her.

“Oh, come on. Not you too!” Korra complained and kicked the stone a little bit too hard, causing it to fly high up into some bushes. “Damn it.”

She sat down on a nearby bench and leaned against the backrest, letting her head fall backwards so that she was facing the sky, admiring the stars shining without a care in the world. “What the hell am I supposed to do?”

Korra felt lost and insecure, a stark contrast to her usual character – strong and collected. She always knew her next steps, how to handle different situations and figure out problems. But that often only applied to problems that weren't her own, feelings that weren't her own. However, when it came to her personal issues and emotions she would feel uncertain about her decisions, question them and often make the wrong choices. But normally she would be able to ask Asami about these things, not this time.

And as if by command Naga started to bark and run deeper into the park out of Korra's eyesight, leaving her owner sitting on the bench by herself.

“Naga, what is it, girl? Come here!” She called after the white fur ball and moved from the bench to run after her dog, but stopped dead in her tracks as she heard someone squeal from afar.

_Could that be…?_

She jogged towards the source of noise and soon found Naga wagging her tail vigorously, under her a person, who was had been tossed to the ground by the large dog, trying to save themselves from Naga's tongue. As Korra stepped closer, the stranger's face became clearer and more familiar, boosting her heartbeat within seconds. Her laughter was contagious and Korra's smile grew wider with every step she made towards the mess of limbs and fur.

“Naga, down!” She dragged the massive animal off of the girl and gave her a hand to help her stand up, which she gladly took. “You okay? Naga's not that light weighed and the floor you fell on isn't exactly comfy.”

“Yeah, I'm okay.” The raven haired girl assured her and dusted of her jacket before turning towards the shorter girl and giving her a tight hug. Korra hesitantly returned the hug at first then embraced her just as tight, thinking it was stupid to act weird around Asami just because Mako was assuming stuff.

“Thought you were being suffocated for a second there. I couldn't really see much of you due to Naga's huge tongue covering almost your entire face.” Korra said after they parted, bringing out a happy bark from the white dog.

“Nah, I'm all right. Naga was just excited to see me, right, baby girl?” Asami knelt down in front of Naga and ruffled her white fur that was slowly turning into an ash gray from all the dirt and dust.

“The times of baby Naga are sadly over. What are you doing here anyway?” Korra asked watching her dog being patted by the taller girl, her hair all ruffled up, and smiled to herself.

“I, uh, I couldn't sleep and going for a walk always calms me down.” Asami raised from her kneeling position and turned her attention back to Korra. “What about you?”

With a heavy sigh she turned to walk back to the bench she'd been sitting on, followed shortly by Asami. “Same actually.”

“Thinking about the meeting?” Asami asked as soon as she caught up with the other girl, giving her an understanding look. “How did it go?”

“Surprisingly good, to be honest.” She shrugged, eyes fixated on the ground searching for another stone to play with.

“Really?” She eyed Korra from the side, genuinely confused about her answer judging by her voice. “I thought you guys had another fight or something. Y'know, 'cause you didn't pick up your phone or replied to any of my messages.”

“Yeah, I'm sorry about that.” Korra scratched her head, giving Asami her hopefully most apologetic smile she could manage. “I didn't really feel like talking. Too much stuff on my mind.”

_For example you._

“Never mind, I'm not mad.” Asami flashed her a quick smile to reassure her. “So… Was he able to bear the news?”

Korra furrowed her brows. She wasn't sure what Asami meant as she said 'news'.

“What news?” She asked openly.

Uncertain of how to take Korra's question Asami tilted her head in confusion. Somewhat flustered Korra had to look away, the level of cuteness way to high for her to deal with.

“You know, that he's a dick and should leave you alone and fuck off.” The raven then replied nonchalantly staring into the distance.

“What?” Korra chuckled lightly, but it was not quite honest. She was uncertain on how to read her reaction and her choice of words. Since when does Asami use such strong language? “Come on, Asami. Mako's not that bad of a guy.”

Asami immediately stopped in her tracks and grabbed her friend by one arm, spinning her around to face her. The other girl's move caught Korra off guard and she almost tripped over her own two feet.

“What the- Korra, do you not see it? He flat-out lied to you multiple times for almost half a year and you just make up with him like nothing happened? Seriously?” Asami's voice grew higher and louder with every word she spoke and Korra had to admit she was kind of intimidated by the usually so peaceful and friendly beauty standing in front of her. “I don't understand that head of yours. What were you thinking?”

“I, um...” The brunette's throat was dry all of a sudden and her mind went blank, Asami had never been that upset with her. It was new to her having Asami scream at her like that, she was scared to make a wrong move. “I didn't make up with him.” She whispered shyly. “Well, I did, but I didn't forgive him yet for what he did to me. I gave him a second chance.”

Asami groaned deeply and threw her hands over her head out of frustration. “Oh my god, that is practically the same thing!”

Korra's look was now fixated onto the ground, not daring to look up at those fierce green eyes. She could feel them boring into her as Asami was staring her down. But soon Korra's hands were balled into fists and she could tell her anger was slowly rising as well. Korra would not allow anybody to shout at her like that, not even Asami.

“That may be true, but I still think that Mako deserves a second chance.” Korra finally exclaimed, taking a deep breath right after to try calming her nerves. She lifted her head up at last and looked Asami in the eye, icy blue meeting intense green.

“Oh, you do? Well, I don't and I'm telling you to break it off with him. He's no good for you.”

“How do you know, _mom?_ He is still one of my closest friends and it's my decision whether I'll break it off with him or not. We're not even together anymore!” Korra couldn't believe that Asami actually gave her a command and expected her to go with it. Like hell she did.

“Of course you can make your own decisions, but right now you're just too blinded from all his sweet-talk. What did he tell you, huh? Korra, he's just trying to seduce you and win you back again!”

The atmosphere was heating up really quick, both girls never losing eye contact for that meant losing their competition of staring each other down.

“Do you have any sign of proof? No, you don't, so stop accusing Mako for stuff he didn't even do, let alone think about them. Are you jealous or something?” The last sentence she asked in genuine confusion. She could not imagine Asami being jealous because of Mako at all, but maybe she really wants him back. “You can have him if you want.” Saying that somehow made her sad, but she had more important things to do right now than to worry about Asami-problems. At least not this type of Asami-problems.

“What?! No! How could I be jealous? I'm over Mako, alright? It was a stupid mistake, I wasn't planning on getting together with him.” She furrowed her brows even further and crossed her arms in front of her chest without ever breaking eye contact with her opponent.

In some way Asami's words relieved her and as much as she wanted to stop her mouth from forming those words, it was too late when she heard herself saying: “So you're jealous of Mako?”

A sly grin spread over her face slowly as she watched Asami struggle with an answer.

“I- What? No! I, um...” Asami broke eye contact for just a second a faint blush creeping onto her face, but Korra knew she had won this one. _She's lying, she_ is _jealous of him._ They locked eyes one more time, before she spoke up again. “I'm just worried that you might get hurt, Korra. I don't want that to happen again.”

“I know, you're just watching out for me, but I'm not a child anymore, Asami. I can handle things myself, you have to accept that.” Korra gave the other girl another smile, this time not a sly one, but one filled with warmth and thankfulness. “Mako is not as bad as you think he is, seriously.”

“Well, the things he did say otherwise. To be honest, Korra, if you want to hang out with that devious idiot of yours, then so be it.” Letting her hands fall to her sides Asami began to turn around, but still held eye contact with Korra. “I can't believe you're putting your ex-boyfriend before your best friend.” With that she turned around fully and walked away, leaving a rather confused and upset Korra behind.

“What the hell is wrong with you? I never said that!” She shouted after her friend angrily, but Asami only raised her hand to wave her goodbye. “So what? You're going to run away from your problems like some coward would do?!”

“Yeah, I guess.” Asami replied in a calm tone which didn't help lessen Korra's rage.

Her knuckles were turning white already and she could feel her nails boring into her palms as she clenched her fists even tighter. She didn't know for how long she was standing there just watching Asami disappear into the night. She even considered running after her and confronting her, but decided against it. Not that it would've been of any help. This was not something you can solve within a few minutes and it already was that late. Besides, Asami was long gone when she finally snapped out of her trance-like state again. Something wet was nudging her right hand and Korra looked down to see Naga whimpering and licking her hand.

“It's alright, Naga. Let's go home.” She scratched the white dog behind her ears, then checked the time on her phone.

_4:30? Shit, I have two hours of sleep left before I gotta get to school again._

She turned to make her way out of the park and headed home, calling out for Naga to follow her.

_What was wrong with Asami? There's no need to be so against Mako._

She shook her head to get their recent fight out of her head. It wasn't common seeing those two fight, but when they did things would heat up really quick and take long to cool down again. Nonetheless, no matter how bad the fight was, they would make up again. However, Korra wasn't sure about this time. It was a stupid thing to fight about, but…

_She started it._

Korra huffed in frustration. She hadn't seen Asami being that angry with her since she broke her arm in the process of catching the taller girl as she was falling down the stairs. Korra had almost successfully caught Asami and saved her from falling, but suddenly lost her balance and both girls fell down the stairs. Fortunately, Asami had not been hurt thanks to Korra holding her securely in her arms.

_In both cases I sorta got hurt. Maybe she's just being overprotective again… But people have to forgive. Asami's no little kid anymore, she can't hate him forever._

In a swift motion she took out her phone from her pocket and unlocked it, searching for a certain name to pop up in her contact list.

_Mako._

She selected the text option and typed in her message:

_'You sure I'm looking at her the same way I used to look at you? Maybe you mean the looks I gave you after we broke up.'_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, you can leave kudos and a comment. JUST ONE. Haha, okay, that was me trying to be funny and failing :))))))) Well, you know what I mean. Byeeeee


End file.
